Abby's Sis
by Gothic Dancer
Summary: One-shot songfic to "Stacy's Mom". What Numbah 2 found out and thought about after Operation: SUPPORT. Note: I changed the lyrics to fit the story!


Disclaimer: I don't own the KND. It belongs to Tom Warburton.  
  
Note: I changed some of the lyrics for the song.  
  
~*Abby's Sis*~  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I went on a mission with Numbah 1 and Numbah 5 today.  
  
********** Abby, can I come over after the mission?  
  
(After the mission.)  
  
We could hang around or maybe even go fishin'.  
  
(Maybe go fishin'.) **********  
  
The mission was a simple one: Numbah 1 and I were to go into Numbah 5's house and gather as much valuable information as possible. We kept and eye on Numbah 5's sister Cree, too.  
  
Oh, I kept my eyes on her all right.  
  
********** Did your sis get back from that big party?  
  
(That big party.)  
  
Is she there, or is she tryin' to be a smarty?  
  
(A smarty.)  
  
You know, I'm not the little boy that I used to be.  
  
I'm all grown up now, Baby can't you see? **********  
  
Cree is so beautiful. I like Numbah 5, too, but there's just something about Cree that makes me feel all strange inside. First, my stomach gets twisted into a knot, and so I can't eat or drink anything. After that, my voice gets really high, and I get all tongue-tied. Because of that, I usually let the other operatives do all the talking.  
  
I think something is seriously wrong, though. I started thinking strange things. I don't even know where to begin. Is it even okay for me to be thinking such things?  
  
Am I growing up?  
  
********** Abby's sis is more that just a miss.  
  
She's all I want, and I've waited for such a kiss.  
  
Abby, can't you see? You're just not the girl for me.  
  
I know I might get dissed, but I'm in love with Abby's sis. **********  
  
The first thing a thought was, "Wow, she looks different for some reason." Then her dad said that she was wearing a "training bra". I didn't get it. No one would tell me what it was for. It seemed that the rest of the team knew. Why couldn't I know? Whatever it was for, it must have had something to do with her being a teenager.  
  
I overheard Numbah 5 and Numbah 3 talking about the mission earlier. Even though they were whispering, and the door was ajar, I could still hear them. Yes, I was eavesdropping.  
  
"The scariest thing is that it'll happen to us one day!" Numbah 5 said.  
  
"No," Numbah 3 mumbled. "That's so freaky!"  
  
********** Abby, do you remember when I mowed your lawn?  
  
(Mowed your lawn.)  
  
Your sis came out with just a towel on.  
  
(A towel on.) **********  
  
What was the big thing that they were talking about? It was then that I heard it.  
  
"And Cree's breasts will only get bigger," Numbah 5 whispered. "So will ours!"  
  
"Scary!"  
  
********** I could tell she liked me from the way she stared.  
  
(The way she stared.)  
  
And the way she said, "You missed a spot over there."  
  
(A spot over there.)  
  
I know it might just seem like a fantasy,  
  
But since her boy walked out, well, she could use a guy like me! **********  
  
I stopped. That was it. The bras were for Cree's chest. For a moment, I couldn't believe it. I just stood there for a little bit, trying to absorb what I had just heard. It was so weird! Is that what older boys looked for in a girl? That just wasn't right to me.  
  
I thought Cree was beautiful no matter what was going on with her.  
  
********** Abby's sis is more than just a miss.  
  
She's all I want, and I've waited for such a kiss.  
  
Abby, can't you see? You're just not the girl for me.  
  
I know I might get dissed, but I'm in love with Abby's sis. **********  
  
I went back to my room a little bit later. For a little bit, I just sat there, thinking about what I had heard. I looked over the side of the cockpit and stared down at the floor. I ask you, did you ever notice that one part near my dresser never gets cleaned on chore day? Anyway, that's not the point. I had just learned something so crucial to growing up. I had learned something about the opposite sex.  
  
********** Abby's sis is more than just a miss.  
  
She's all I want, and I've waited for such a kiss.  
  
Abby, can't you see? You're just not the girl for me.  
  
I know I might get dissed, but I'm in love with Abby's sis. **********  
  
It's strange. I've never felt like this before.  
  
********** Abby's sis, oh, oh, woah, oh,  
  
Abby's sis, oh, oh, woah, oh  
  
Abby, can't you see? You're just not the girl for me.  
  
I know I might get dissed, but I'm in love with Abby's sis. **********  
  
I think I'm in love.  
  
~Hoagie  
  
~*The End*~  
  
Special thanks to Fountains of Wayne for the song "Stacy's Mom" which I changed to "Abby's Sis". 


End file.
